1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a liquid crystal display, more particularly, relates to a pixel unit, a thin film transistor array substrate and a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a liquid crystal display having an advanced super dimension switch (ADS) mode is widely applied because it has various advantages, such as a wide visual angle, a high transmission, a low chromatic aberration, etc. In the liquid crystal display having the ADS mode, a multi dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field generated at edges of the same layer of slit electrodes and an electric field generated between the layer of slit electrodes and a layer of plate electrode, so that all orientations of liquid crystal molecules among the slit electrodes and above the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell are revolved, improving the operation efficiency of the liquid crystal molecules and increasing the light transmission efficiency.
Generally, a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate of the liquid crystal display having the ADS mode comprises a substrate and pixel units arranged on the substrate in an array. As shown in FIG. 1, each of the pixel units comprises a TFT electrically connected to each of a gate line 10 and a data line 20 on the substrate, and a pixel electrode 30 electrically connected to a source electrode 40 of the TFT through a via 60. Furthermore, the pixel electrode 30 comprises slit electrodes having a certain inclination angle. The TFT array substrate further comprises a common electrode for forming an electric field with the pixel electrode. A deflection angle of liquid crystal molecules is controlled by changing the intensity of electric field generated between the pixel electrode 30 and the common electrode.
When the liquid crystal display having the ADS mode is in operation, the liquid crystal molecules are revolved under a voltage. However, the liquid crystal molecules in each of the pixel units have only the same deflection angle. Since the liquid crystal molecules are anisotropic, the brightness of the liquid crystal display of ADS mode is different from different visual angles. That is, a chromatic aberration is occurred when the liquid crystal display displays a picture, decreasing the quality of the picture displayed on the liquid crystal display. Accordingly, alleviating the chromatic aberration of the picture displayed on the liquid crystal display of the ADS mode and improving the quality of the picture displayed on the liquid crystal display of the ADS mode becomes a technical problem to be solved in this art.